


Confessing

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [20]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I confessed my sins to you?<br/>Do you understand the meaning of right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing

Would you understand?  
If I confessed my sins to you?  
Do you understand the meaning of right?  
There is so much wrong in your eyes.

Burn.  
Do  
you  
Burn?

If I reach out to  
you will your back be turned?  
So ad it makes you disappear

You'd never want me  
to confess my sins.

Is your tea to bitter  
for your bitter sweet memories.

Your Pain.  
My name.

Upon your knees.  
Like a master down to pray.  
Bring me towards you.

It loses it's meaning.  
The angels wont stop singing,  
there meaningless songs.

Bloody and broken you never thought.  
I could be joking .  
Could I confess to you?

There was a moment of stillness,  
Blanket in our passion.

Come to me.  
Welcome my body with your own  
Hot kisses to burn, your touch  
almost forever to cool.

My sin?  
I've been killing you.


End file.
